transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bombshock
Bombshock is a three-part storyline involving Shockdrop and his time believing himself to be a member of the Decepticon Cause, causing some unforeseen problems for the other Autobots. Summary After a battle against the Decepticons leaves him severely wounded, Shockdrop is taken prisoner by the Decepticons and reprogrammed. Pyrotron manipulates the reprogrammed Shockdrop into believing he's a Decepticon named Bombshock. Meanwhile, the Autobots and Tessa attempt to find a way to jog their lost comrade's memories. Plot 'Act I: Manipulation' At the Autobot Base, Yats works long and hard at tracking Shockdrop's life signal following another battle with the Decepticons. Tessa Barry paces back and fourth while Olivia Holt unsuccessfully tries to put her mind at ease. Goldbug outlines the situation, believing that the Decepticons will no doubt use Shockdrop as a bargaining chip against the Autobots. Agent vows that he won't give up until they've found Shockdrop and defeated Pyrotron. Meanwhile, Pyrotron informs the Decepticons that they will be treating Shockdrop as a guest. Lugnut is against having an Autobot around, but Pyrotron assures him that he will be closely monitored and that he has "special plans" for the Cybertronian agent. In the lab, iTaB reprograms the unconscious Shockdrop's memory-banks and replaces his Autobot logo. As Shockdrop comes back online, iTaB welcomes him to the "winning side". Back at base, Agent Torres asks why they can't simply track Shockdrop's signal. Frustrated, Yats responds that ever since Shockdrop was taken to the Decepticons' base on Earth, his signal had disappeared, possibly due to Soundwave's shielding technology. Tessa is desperate to find him since she feels that she owes him for saving her life several times since they first met. Olivia promises that they won't rest until Shockdrop has been restored to his true self. Pyrotron begins deceiving Shockdrop, telling him that he was a Decepticon named Bombshock and that he had been locked in stasis by the Autobots for many years. Shockdrop inquires just what happened during his "absence," and Pyrotron explains that Cybertron was lost to Autobot hands, led by Optimus Prime. Shockdrop assures Pyrotron that he will do his part to retake Cybertron from Autobot tyranny, much to his pleasure. Some few days later, Optimus Prime returns from Cybertron to check in on their status. Goldbug informs him that they've done everything but nothing has led them to where the Decepticons took Shockdrop. At that particular moment, Agent Torres contacts the Autobots to report a Decepticon attack on a government facility. Suspecting that Shockdrop could most likely be riding with the attack, the Autobots roll out to respond to the attack. Arriving at the facility, the Autobots find Blitzwing and Ouja leading the assault. As it turns out, the Decepticons are stealing experimental technology for some unspecified project. 'Act II: A Step Forward' To Be Added 'Act III: Forgotten Memories' To Be Added Notes and Trivia * This arc reveals that the Autobots view Shockdrop as an invaluable ally in their war against the Decepticons. * Tessa reveals that she cares about Shockdrop not just as a friend, but as family.